


Our Sunshine Girl

by In_Your_Fridge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And the other's find out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata's milkshake brings the bois to the yard, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Slow To Update, So basically Hinata's secretly a girl, cuz I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Your_Fridge/pseuds/In_Your_Fridge
Summary: What if our beloved Hinata was a girl who joined the Karasuno boy's volleyball team? What if everyone had secretly crushed on Hinata? As in everyone, I mean everyone.Like-E v e r y o n ePosted in Wattpad under the same user
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first chapter of the story is from 1st person. Don't worry, it gets better after a couple chapters lol.

**Hinata's POV**

We werepracticing in our gym when my secret got out! I know that my team is going to find out eventuallybut I wanted to tell them myself. What is my secret you ask? Well, the thing is...you see I'm kind of a girl.Yea, I'm a girl on a boy's volleyball team. How did this happen? Well it's complicated...

**A Year Ago(Hinata's POV)**

_I was finally here! Karasuno High School._

_"I'm so excited! I finally get to play volleyball in the same gym the Tiny Giant played in!"I squealed to myself._

_I hope they let me play in the boy's team. In my middle school, I had always played in the boy's volleyball team even though I was a girl. With my short orange hair, and my baggy boy's clothes, I can see why people thought I was a boy. That doesn't mean I don't look girlish. I do have "womanly curves". That's why I wear baggy clothes. Also, they're just plain comfortable. I'm in high school, and it's harder to hide the fact I'm a girl. To hide my "curves" I wear a chest binder. It hurts sometimes but I'm used to it. It was all worth it if I could pay in the same gym the Tiny Giant played in. I walk straight into the gym and into the Karasuno Volleyball Club._

**Back to Present Time(Hinata's POV)**

"HINATA!" Looking up I see a volleyball flying right into my face.

I fell back onto the floor face-up.

"Hinata! Are you ok? I'm so sorry Hinata!" I could hear Asahi freaking out.

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Ow."

While Asahi keeps apologizing, Kageyama stalks to me. I can feel myself growing pale. Kageyama can truly be terrifying sometimes. And by that I mean that he's _always_ terrifying. He does have times when he's really sweet and kind. Obviously he's not kind and sweet now.

Kageyama stands next to me and yells, "WHAT WAS THAT HINATA BOKE?"

"Sorry! I was just thinking." I say.

A muscle twitches in his face. Luckily, he turns around and walks away. The rest of practice goes on as normal.

After practice I usually stay late and clean up to have the changing room to myself. I don't want anyone to ask about my binder. When I think the coast is clear, I go. I take off my shirt and binder to relax my chest.

Sighing, I reach into my locker for my other shirt when the changing room's door opens. I quickly cover my chest and turn around. Suga and Daichi stand there. When they see me they turn red and their jaws drop. Honestly, it would have been funny if they hadn't seen me without my binder on. I turn red as well.

Suga is the first one to recover from his shock.

"H-hinata? You're a girl?" I quickly turn and reach for the nearest thing to me which happens to be my shoes.

Throwing it at them, I yell, "Get out!"

They quickly turn and trample each other running out. Now it's my turn to panic.

"They know I'm a girl! What should I do?"

After I calm down, I throw on the rest of my clothes and open the door. Suga and Daichi are still standing there red-faced. I gulp and prepare myself to talk. I open my mouth and say...


	2. Cue the Hyperventilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ok for real this time
> 
> This is really the last chapter in 1st person, the other chapters aren't.

**Hinata's POV  
**

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to explain myself to Suga and Daichi. 

"Don't tell anyone!" I blurt. 

Words just tumble out of my mouth and I start to ramble. 

"Yes, I'm a girl but I didn't mean to lie to you guys. I just wanted to play volleyball. And I always played with the boy's teams. It's just a habit now I suppose. I'm really sorry for lying. Please don't be mad. I swear I was going to tell you guys." 

I was about to continue my rambling when Daichi spoke. 

"Wait just to clarify you're a girl?" I nodded. "Like an _actual_ girl?" I nodded again confused.What other girls were there?

I looked over to Suga to check his reaction.

I always took Suga for the calm, motherly type so I was surprised at his reaction. It was like he stopped working. He was hyperventilating and his nose was bleeding. **  
**

I came to a conclusion after seeing Suga's reaction.

"Ummm Daichi? I think I broke Suga."

Daichi turned and looked. 

"You know what Hinata? I think you're right."

"What do we do? Should we do CPR?" 

Now it was my turn to hyperventilate. I turned to Daichi for help. 

He looked at me grimly.

"There's only one thing left to do Hinata. Give me a shovel. We've got a body to bury." 

Luckily, just then Suga began working again. (Yay!🤗🤩 It would've been a pain to write about burying Suga.)

He looked at me. I gulped I was fully prepared to face his wrath when he said, "You're a girl. Wow."

Unexpectedly he blushed again. Wow. I really had broken Suga if he was blushing.

"You guys can't tell the others. I want to tell them myself. Pleeeeeease???" I said.

Even though I don't want to face their anger, I had no other choice because I wanted to make it up to them for lying. Well, it wasn't technically lying. I never said I _wasn't_ a girl. But I'm pretty sure Kageyama wouldn't take that into consideration before he obliterated me off the face of Earth.

Looking back a Suga and Daichi I looked at them with my famous "puppy dog" eyes. They looked at each other and telepathically talked the way only volleyball brethren can do. (Never underestimate the bondage of volleyball.) Finally they looked at me. The combiner power of their stares was enough to melt my knees. *Nervous gulp*

Daichi sighed and said, "We won't tell anyone but you have to promise to tell them tomorrow as soon as possible."

Yikes. First thing tomorrow? Would I even have time to prepare my will in case Kageyama destroys me? I probably wouldn't. 

"Oh well", I mutter to myself, "Guess I have to survive Kageyama's wrath. Maybe I should come to school wearing a bullet proof vest."

To Suga and Daichi I said, "Yes. I promise to tell everyone first thing tomorrow. They deserve it."

They smile. "After you tell everyone, we'll order a girl's volleyball uniform for you. Ahem... we would also like to apologizefor barging into you like that while you were changing." 

The two boys grew red as they remembered what they saw. They wouldn't forget anytime soon. In fact they wouldn't forget in a lifetime. I blushed embarrassed.

"It's fine. And thank you for keeping my secret until tomorrow." I smiled.

Unexpectedly both Suga and Daichi blushed. 

"Anyway, good night guys. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

I biked home happily. Tomorrow I would finally tell my team my secret. I now have one night to get my affairs in order for tomorrow's reaping of my soul. Kageyama would probably skin me alive. At the _least_. Well, I'll worry about that later. Right now my bed was calling my name. Yawning, I hoped the team wouldn't take too harshly at my lie. 

"Hopefully they won't be mad", I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. It's Time

**The Next Morning**

The sound of volleyballs smacking the floor could be heard. Hinata gulped. 

"Well, it's now or never." She said sighing as she walked into the gym. The yelling of the two second year idiots (Tanaka and Nishinoya) could be heard. 

"I really hope the others won't be mad."

As Hinata entered the gym, Suga and Daichi ran up to her.

"Now?"

"Yea, it's time I guess."

Daichi called everyone over. 

"Hinata has something to tell you guys. Come over here now!"

The whole team plus Coach Ukai grouped around Hinata and waited. 

As usual Kageyama was the first to comment.

"HINATA DUMBASS! What did you do now?"

Daichi quickly silenced Kageyama with one of his famous "nice" smiles.(Make no mistake they're terrifying) 

"Go on Hinata. It's ok." Suga comforted the nervous girl. Hinata fidgeted. 

"Well, ummmm... you see I'm kind of a..... girl?"

".........."

A silence filled the gym. Then, laughter from Tsukishima.

"That's a good one Hinata!" said the tall middle blocker while wiping tears from his eyes. "I never thought you had a sense of humor!" he snickered.

"Uhhhhh... Tsukki? I don't think that was a joke."

".... Wait that peewee is actually a girl?" Tsukishima said aghast.

The whole gym was in varying stages of disbelief. Kageyama froze in shock (He may have also stopped breathing). Tanaka and Nishinoya looked like they were in heaven. 

"Another girl on our team. We are truly blessed Tanaka." said Karasuno's Libero.

"Yes indeed Noya. The volleyball gods have given us the best team ever." replied Tanaka.

Kiyoko and Yachi didn't look surprised at all.

"You guys didn't notice that she was a girl?" Kiyoko asked.

Yachi laughed and smiled. "She would always stay late to have the changing room for herself. I kinda just figured it out from there."

Asahi was still digesting the new information about Karasuno's number 10. He however could still talk unlike Kageyama. (Poor Kageyama, he's still frozen)

"That's wow- were you always a girl?" stuttered the ace. "I never noticed. Hehe, not that you don't look like a girl- I mean you do look like a girl, it's just that you wore boy's clothes and-"

Meanwhile, Coach Ukai was busy yelling at his tiny middle blocker.

"What do you mean you're girl? Having a girl on a boys team is just crazy! Why didn't you tell us? And is that even allowed?"

Hinata looked like she wanted to die(Poor kid. I can relate.)

"Last I checked it is allowed." she mumbled (Idk if it is actually allowed but just pretend it is)

Coach Ukai grumbled"You still should've told us."

Hinata bowed down and yelled, "I'm sorry, I really, really am. I hope you guys aren't angry."

She peered up carefully. The team didn't look angry. They just looked...shocked. 

"Whew, they're not mad." she said to herself. 

Then Hinata saw Kageyama. He had finally recovered from his shock and was stalking over to the ginger head.

"HINATA BOKE! Why didn't you tell us before?" the setter yelled.

"Cause I wanted to win the nationals with you guys! I didn't want to leave you guys!" Hinata yelled. "You guys are my friends...I didn't want to lose you guys."

For the second time that day the gym fell into silence. Then...everyone blushed. 

"Y-y-you're an idiot Hinata" said a tomato red Kageyama. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly became shy and started mumbling. Enoshita who seemed to be the calmest in the gym at the moment was mentally panicking. _She was just so darn cute!_ Yamaguchi blushed and started stuttering. Even the salty Tsukishima had a small blush. He turned away and glared at the floor. Suga and Daichi looked at their teammates around them astonished. They were all blushing. And it was all because of the ginger in front of them. No matter how much they denied it, they too had blushes on their faces.

At that moment Takeda ran to the gym and burst open the doors. If he was shocked by Hinata being a girl he didn't show it. It was probably because he knew all along that she was a girl. After all he was a faculty advisor which meant that he had access to student files. Takeda caught his breath and then started talking.

"I got us a spot in a volleyball training camp in Tokyo! Nekoma, Shinzen, Fukurodani and Ubugawa will all be there. It's perfect for strengthening our team!"

Hinata being the sunshine she was, immediately cheered and thanked Takeda. The rest of the team had other thoughts. The volleyball camp was a perfect place to practice their skills...but also for the other teams to steal their precious sunshine from them. They all subconsciously decided to protect her. And that was the beginning of the the PHS. The Protect Hinata Squad.


	4. Camp Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this chapter on Wattpad but oH mY gOsH my writing sucked a year ago

The HP Squad. A squad dedicated to the protection of Karasuno's number 10. The whole team is in it. (Even Tsukishima no matter how much he denied it) And of course, our lovable sunshine has no idea about it.

**The Day of Camp**

Nishinoya and Tanaka were fully prepared to protect their precious Hinata from any predators in the Tokyo training Camp. Daichi and Suga each packed a shovel to bury any dead bodies they just _happened_ to come across. Kageyama swore to stay with shorty until training camp ends. _After all we can't win Nationals if Hinata gets hurt._ But deep down, he knew the true reason why he wanted to keep an eye on Hinata.

"Isn't this so exciting? We're going to play with some of the top teams in Japan!" Hinata yelled happily. "I'm gonna beat everyone and win!"

"Ummm Hinata? You know that the training camp is for improving our skills." said Daichi.

"Yea but it doesn't hurt to win!" she replied to her captain. "After all, we're gonna beat everyone and win Nationals together!"

She smiled one of her brightest smiles. Daichi blushed.

"Ehh.. yea of course." he looked away quickly.

The whole team got into the bus and drove away to Tokyo.

**Couple of Hours Later** **at the Training Camp**

"We're finally here! I'm so excited!" Hinata said energetically.

The ginger head had decided to tell everyone in camp about her real gender cause it was the right thing to do. She also started wearing the girl's school uniform.

Because of that Kiyoko and Yachi had personally tailored the Karasuno boy's uniform to fit the girl better.

"It looks so good!" gushed Yachi. "I can't wait for you guys to see it!"

The boys blushed, imagining Hinata in a girl's uniform.

As they got out of the bus Tanaka asked Hinata something. "Are you sure about telling everyone in camp? I mean about 90% of the people there are pervs."

Hinata looked up at her upperclassman and smiled. "I'm sure. They deserve to know. I did lie to them about my gender. Besides, it was really uncomfortable wearing a binder everyday."

As she started chattering about other things, Tanaka quietly slipped forward to where Suga and Daichi were.

He walked up to them and started to talk. "When Hinata told us she was a girl, you guys didn't seem surprised. In fact, I think you guys knew that she was a girl! You guys really are psychic!"

Suga laughed. "No of course not, we found out that Hinata was a girl before. We kinda...ummmm....walked in on her changing?"

Tanaka stopped walking. "wHaT yOu SaW HeR wItHoUt HeR sHiRt?"

Daichi and Suga hurried to shut him up.

"It was an accident! And be quiet! No one else knows!" Daichi whispers. "And you wont tell anyone right?"

He smiled "nicely". Tanaka gulped.

"Of course not! Why would I? Hehehe..."

Daichi grinned. "Exactly! Why would you?"

Meanwhile, they reached the gym. The whole team went into "Protection mode". They formed a wall around Hinata, who didn't realize anything. As they walked into the gym they began to hear whispers.

"They have another girl manager. Lucky!"

"Yea but who's the girl in the middle?"

"She looks hot. I dare you to get her number."

"Yea but the Karasuno guys have her on lockdown. Look how they're circling her."

"They're gonna have to leave her eventually though."

Meanwhile, Nekoma watches Karasuno. They go over to greet them. Greetings were exchanged.

"Hey where's Shorty?" asked Lev.

Kuroo looked around. "Yea where is Shrimpy?"

"I'm right here! Stop ignoring me!" shouted Hinata.

She pouted. "I'm not that short!"

All of Nekoma stared at her. Then came the reactions.

"Wait what-how?"

"Eeeeehhhh!!! You're a girl???"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Were you always a girl?"

Hinata laughs nervously. "Yea, I was always a girl. I just pretended to be a boy to join the volleyball club! I'm really sorry!"

Kuroo chuckled."No problem Shorty. After all, who knew you were such a cute and hot girl?"

Hinata blushed. "Eh-stop it Kuroo!"

The rest of Karasuno glared at Kuroo.

"Yea Kuroo. Stop it." said a terrifying looking Daichi.

"I-i-i-it's ok Hinata. We're not mad...are you still gonna be able to play?" stuttered a tomato red Kenma. (He's finally showing emotions! My boy is growing up! *Wipes tear from eye*)

Hinata brightened and beamed. "Of course! Kiyoko and Yachi were kind enough to make a uniform for me! It fits perfectly!"

All the boys blushed again imagining her in a volleyball uniform.

"Y-yea of course. Good for you. Hehe."

As the team walked away to unpack, a certain group of cats were watching them. _Dang, she really is cute. I wish she was on our team._ Kuroo thought. His eyes widened. What the heck am I thinking? _Stop being stupid._ Yet as he looked around to his team, he could see all of them shared his thought. _Tsk, stupid crows._

As Karasuno started warming up, all the teams were gaping at Hinata. She looked so cute in volleyball clothes.

**Meanwhile with Fukurodani**

"I never knew that Karasuno had a girl on their team! Is that even allowed?" said a certain white haired captain. "Can that shrimp even play volleyball?"

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto. "That _shrimp_ almost beat Seijou. Doesn't that prove that she can play volleyball?"

Bokuto grinned. "Well this is going to be an interesting year." (If only you knew, Bokuto)


	5. Let the Games Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored lol

**Nekoma  
**

"What the heck? I thought Karasuno's managers were cute...Hinata has set a new record for cuteness! How are we supposed to beat her? I don't wanna beat her!! I only wanna beat up the rest of her team for having such a cute player on their team!!!" wailed a depressed Yamamoto.

"I wanna cuddle her and ki-" Kuroo cut him off with a solid punch in the gut.

"You wanna what now? I must've heard you wrong." He said looking particularly evil. "The shorty is obviously attracted to me."

That got all the players' attention.

"Stop it Kuroo. Hinata doesn't like you." said Kenma.

Kuroo smirked. "Oh jealous Kenma? It's the truth though. She's all mine."

Inuoka frowned. "No she's not! Everyone obviously likes her. Why would you get her? There are dozens of people here. Not just any people. _Teenage boys_. You can literally smell the testosterone in the air." 

"Anyway, we can't even get close to her! Karasuno's protecting her." said a glaring Lev. "It's not even fair, they're not even giving us a chance!"

"We have a match with Karasuno next. That's our chance." said a grim Yamamoto."Hinata we will have you!"

**With Karasuno**

"Those Nekoma guys were definitely talking about Hinata." whispered Nishinoya. "What should we do?"

Daichi smiled. "We do what we do best...crush them on the court."

"Yessir! Proceeding to crush them." replied the whole team. (Well except for Hinata.)

The teams walked on the court.

"Whoah what's up with Karasuno? They have this deadly aura around them."

"Yea what's up with that?"

"It probably has something to with their number 10. If she was on our team I'd protect her too."

"Yea but that's different. The Karasuno dudes look like they want to kill."

"I feel real bad for Nekoma."

"Yea..wish them luck."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Match**

"Game over! 25-11 Karasuno!"

"They totally crushed Nekoma!"

"What the heck?"

"They're ruthless!"

"The girl is so quick!"

"I could barely see her!"

"She's got skills!"

"I still want her number though." 

**With Karasuno**

"Yay! We won! You guys were awesome!" chirped Hinata. "The ball went _gawaoh_ and then Kageyama was like _whoosh_! Nishinoya! Your rolling thunder was like _boom_! It was amazing!"

She smiled. The whole team blushed.

"Stop being an idiot Hinata." mumbled a certain blushing setter.

"Er..thanks Hinata. It wasn't anything special!" said a tomato red Nishinoya.

\------------------------------------------------------

Karasuno went on to beat every single team that dared to even stare ate their sunshine. Needless to say, all the teams were terrified of Karasuno. It was now dinner. New challenges awaited for the HP Squad. It was time to protect Hinata.


	6. Inner Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bored

**During Dinner**

"Hey Daichi." whispered Nishinoya

"Mhmm? What is it?"

"The cats are looking at Hinata. I don't like it." **  
**

Daichi turned and looked around. His eyes narrowed.He growled.

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Nishinoya, tell the others to initiate plan Hinata." **  
**

"Yessir!" **  
**

**With Nekoma**

"No Kuroo. This is a bad idea." said Inuoka. **  
**

"Oh come on! It's the only way to get shrimpy's phone number!"

"It's a bad idea!" repeated Inuoka. "Besides, you won't get passed the Karasuno guys."

"It'll be fine! That's why you guys are going to distract them!"

"Ye-WAIT WHAT?" yelled Yamamoto. "I don't remember signing up for that!"

Kuroo smirked. "But you are going to do it right? If you don't I might accidentally assign you 30 extra laps for warm up tomorrow."

Yamamoto gulped. "Of course! Anything for the captain. Hehe...Can you give me her phone number too?"

The captain of Nekoma grinned. "Of course."

**Back with Karasuno**

"Pssst. Daichi said to initiate plan Hinata."

"Finally! I was getting ready to bust Kuroo's ass!" said an angry Tanaka.

"It's not just Kuroo. His whole team's been looking at Hinata." Suga glared.

"You can't forget about the other teams too. Have you seen Fukurodani? Or Shinzen?" said Nishinoya. "They're bound to try to steal our kouhai away."

"Yea well that dumbass would probably willingly go with them. I mean, all they have to do is start talking about volleyball and she'd follow them anywhere." grumbled Kageyama who was silent the whole time.

The whole team fell into silence as Kageyama's words sank into them. It was true. All it took was the word volleyball and Hinata forgot about everything. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. "Hey guys, where is Hinata anyways?"

The team froze. Then panic.

"HINATA BOKE!"

"Where are you?"

"Where did you go now idiot?"

"Hinata!"

Finally, a familiar bundle of orange hair came into view. 

"I'm here! Why are you guys yelling?" Hinata chirped.

"Dumbass."

"Hinata! Don't leave me like that again!" wailed Nishinoya.

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"We were really worried Hinata!"

"Well I wasn't worried." (It's salty Tsukki again)

Hinata's eyes widened. "Oh sorry guys! Kiyoko and Yachi pulled me to the girls table. I was talking to the other managers!"

Just then Yachi ran up to them. 

She burst out, "Guess what? Since you guys did so well today the coaches said we could go to the pool tomorrow! Isn't that great?" 

"Really? Yay! I can't wait!" yelled Hinata.

Yachi smiled. "I know right? I can't wait to pick out my bathing suit! Oh speaking about bathing suits, all the managers are going to help you pick out yours!"

Hinata beamed and began bouncing up and down. 

"I can't wait!" she yelled loudly.

"Shut up! I'm trying to eat!" sighed a grumpy Tsukishima.

Hinata looked at him and pouted. "Sorry."

However, Tsukishima wasn't even listening. He just stood there shocked. In fact, the whole room had stopped moving. The closest people to Hinata stopped breathing. _  
_

**Karasuno's POV**

_Did she just pout? It's too cute! Arghh! What am I thinking? Of course she's not cute! Stop being ridiculous!_ -Tsukishima _  
_

 _"What the heck? What is she even doing? Dumbass. Yea, it's just idiotic. Not cute at all."_ -Kageyama _  
_

 _"Our kouhai just pouted! It's too cute! I can't even process it!" -_ Nishinoya

 _"I've been blessed! I will never forget this moment in my life!"_ -Tanaka

 _"....W-what did she do? I can't even-"_ -Suga

 _"I always knew she was cute but...this is taking it to another level!" -_ Asahi

 _"Why does she have to be so cute! My heart can't take it!"_ -Yamaguchi

 _"I'm the captain. Stay calm! But how am I supposed to stay calm in the face of such cuteness!_ -Daichi

**Nekoma's POV**

_"I can't even take this! How do the Karasuno guys survive with her?"_ -Inuoka

 _"Someone so cute has to be mine!"_ -Kuroo

 _"Why is she so cute? I kinda wanna kiss her. Wait what?"_ -Lev

 _"I'm so glad Karasuno came to the training camp! Thank you God."_ -Yamamoto

 _"That Shoyo is always so cute." -_ Kenma

 _"My mind is bleeding. Hinata was cute enough-but she just...she just pouted!"_ -Yaku

**Fukurodani's POV**

_"She's so cute!!! I wanna cuddle with her!!!"_ -Bokuto

 _"I'm not blushing at all. Nope not at all. She's not cute at all. Ok she is a bit cute. Maybe a lot. Ok a lot."_ -Akaashi _  
_

(That's all I did for Fukurodani cause there isn't much info on the other teammates) _  
_

"Uhhh guys? Are you guys ok?"asked a worried Hinata.

Daichi was the first one to recover.

"Uhhhhh...yea! W-w-we are!"he stammered. _  
_

"Alright! You guys just looked pale!" _  
_

And with that she walked away. Away from all the chaos she created.All the boys looked at each other.

"What did we just experience?"murmured Yamamoto. _  
_

"We just got our daily bread of Hinata's cuteness." replied a solemn Tanaka.

"WHAT? You see this everyday?" shrieked Bokuto.

Nishinoya smirked. "Behold the glory of going to Karasuno!" 

*Insert angelic voices*

"Don't you wish you went to school there?" 

"Nishinoya! We're letting Hinata out of our sight!" yelled Suga.

"Wait up Hinata dumbass!" yelled an angry Kageyama.

The rest of the team chased after Hinata. As Karasuno left the dining hall the other teams looked at each other.

"That's so unfair! They get to see my Hinata everyday!" wailed Kuroo.

"Shut up Kuroo. She's not yours." replied Kenma.

"Just admit it Kenma. You like Hinata too."

Kenma blushed. "I-I don't. She's just cute."

Kuroo sighed. "Fine. I guess we can share Hinata. We need a big bed then. Hmmmm. You think they sell beds that big?"

"What are you talking about Kuroo?" stuttered Kenma.

"Hey don't forget about us! We wanna too!" yelled Yamamoto.

Lev gulped. "H-hey, can I join too?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Guys. We're not sharing Hinata."

"Oh come on Akaashi! Don't be like that. We want to join as well!" yelled Bokuto.

"Guys...let's stop talking about this. I'm sure Hinata will decide! We don't need to fight about this!" said Inuoka.

"Inuoka! You don't want to join us? What about you Yaku? Wanna join?" Kuroo said.

"W-what? Let's just go to bed."

"Oh come on."

"Just go to bed."

"Bu-"

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoP I forgot y'all existed, my bad

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning guys!" Hinata chirped.

She opened the curtains, letting the sunlight shine inside. That action resulted in multiple groans from the surrounding people.

"It's too early to wake up!" moaned Nishinoya.

"Close the curtains!" mumbled Kageyama.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Today we go to the beach! I can't wait! Kiyoko and Yachi are going to help me pick out my bikini!"

As soon as she said that all the boys shot up.

"On second thought, it's early enough to wake up!"

"Let's go!"

"I can't wait to go to the beach either!"

"What's all this fuss about?" grumbled the perpetually grumpy Tsukishima.

Hinata smiled and yelled, "We're going to the beach Tsukki!"

Tanaka frowned. "HEY! Why did you call Tsukishima Tsukki?"

Tsukishima glared at him. "I don't know why that idiot calls me Tsukki. Only my friends call me that."

Suga looked at him. _Why is Tsukki being so mean today? Is it because of yesterday? It's probably him dealing with his emotions for Hinata. He is so clueless._ Suga looked at Kageyama. _He's not the only one clueless about feelings. Kageyama probably doesn't know what it is he feels for Hinata either.  
_

He sighed _._ The beach would probably help them realize their feelings for the ginger head. 

"Come on guys! Pack your stuff. Bring your towels and sunscreen." Daichi shouted. _  
_

"Daichi! I'm gonna go to Kiyoko and Yachi. They're helping me pack." Hinata shouted. _  
_

"Be careful!" Daichi replied. _  
_

He walked over to his team after Hinata left.

"Remember plan Hinata."

"Yessir!"

"We won't let you down!"

"We won't let anyone touch our Kouhai!"

Karasuno had a new mission: Protecting Hinata.

**With Hinata**

Hinata ran to Kiyoko and the other managers' rooms.

"Good morning!" she shouted.

Yachi smiled. "Good morning Hinata! Sleep well?"

Hinata grinned. "Yea I did! I was so excited for today!"

The other managers smiled at the red head.

"We found some outfits for you! Wanna try them on?"

"Of course!"

**After Changing**

"Ummmm..I'm pretty sure this isn't a bikini." Hinata said.

The other managers squealed.

"But it looks so cute!"

They began fangirling and taking pictures of Hinata.

"Ooooh! Send me that pic!"

"Send me it too!"

"Me too!"

"I'll send it to all of you guys."

Hinata blushed. "S-stop it guys."

"Ummm...whoops."

She grew pale. "What did you do?"

"Uhhh..I sent the pic to everyone.....including all the boys."

"........"

"WHAT-"

"Delete it!"

"They already saw it!"

"Noooo! I'm doomed!" Hinata wailed.

"....Sorry Hinata."

**With Karasuno**

_Ding!_

"The managers sent us something!" Suga yelled to the rest of Karasuno.

"What is it?" Dachi asked.

Suga looked at the photo of Hinata and immediately got a nosebleed.

Everyone froze.

"Suga? What was it?"

Nishinoya whipped his phone out of his pocket and looked at the photo. The effects were immediate. His mouth fell open and he dropped his phone. His nose began bleeding as well.

Daichi gulped. "Nishinoya...what was it?" 

Nishinoya slowly turned and looked at him.

"I-i-it was Hinata. She was wearing...."

Daichi's blood turned cold. He slowly took out his phone and checked it. He got a nosebleed too.

"I-i thought Hinata was with the managers. I thought she was safe...."

In a flash the rest of the team members looked at the picture. Needless to say they all got nosebleeds.

**With Nekoma**

Kuroo gaped at his phone blushing furiously.

Kenma sighed. "What is it Kuroo?"

He looked at him with a dazed look.

"It's her. I-it's Hinata."

Kenma narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't- the managers sent it to me."

Kenma had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?"

Kuroo didn't say anything and just showed him the phone. 

Kenma immediately proceeded to blush.

"Wha-what did they do with her?"

Kuroo looked at the picture again.

"I don't know." 

He examined the picture even more closely.

"Damn, she looks good."

Kenma didn't hesitate to jab him in the stomach.

"What's more important is that the managers sent the picture to everyone here. It was probably an accident. Which means they'll probably delete it soon as soon as they realize."

Kuroo's eyes widened. "I need to save the picture! Give me back the phone!"

Kenma sighed. "This is for your own good."

He then proceeded to delete the picture from Kuroo's phone.

Kuroo looked like his favorite teddy bear just got ran over by a car. 

"...Why Kenma?" he whispered. "I was planning on printing that picture out and hanging it in my living room! It was the perfect center piece!"

He wailed.

"Whyyyyy?!?!?!?!?!"

That's how the rest of Nekoma found them a few minutes. Kuroo crying and wailing and Kenma glaring at him. They were still both blushing.

"Hey guys what's this about?" asked a worried Inuoka.

Kenma looked over at him.

"Don't even ask"

Kuroo glared at him.

"Kenma deleted my picture of Hinata! She was so cute!"

Inuoka sighed.

"What picture?"

Kenma looked at him curiously.

"You haven't seen it yet? The picture the managers sent?"

Inuoka took out his phone and looked. Being the gentleman he was, he tried to hide his reaction. His reaction? A tomato red face and a dripping red nose.

**With Fukurodani  
**

"AKAASHI!"

Akaashi turned, annoyed and was about to tell Bokuto to shut up when he saw him.

Bokuto was red and was hyperventilating. (We've seen enough of that in this story.)

"Bokuto what is it?"

The captain looked at him.

"She's too cute! I can't do this right now!"

With that he ran out of the room.

 _I wonder what that was about. I probably don't want to know._ He thought to himself.

Akaashi sighed. "Hey idiot! You forgot your phone here!"

As he bent down to pick it up he caught a glance at what was on the screen.

_Holy Shiitake Mushrooms! Was that Hinata? No way! When did she wear that?_

Cautiously Akaashi looked down at the phone again. He was rewarded with a nose bleed.

 _Now I get what Bokuto meant with_ 'She's too cute'.

\----------------------------------

As all the teams left for the beach on the bus, the managers learned something. 

Hinata + a costume = blushing boys with nose bleeds

The accidental text left all the boys dazed and Hinata embarrassed.

The managers all shipped Hinata with the boys. But which boy?

"It's totally KageHina!"

"No way! It's KenHina!"

"We all know it's InuHina."

"I'm all for AkaHina!"

"Don't forget about LevHina!"

"What about KuroHina?"

"It doesn't have to be from the training camp. I saw Oikawa and Hinata the other day. I'm totally shipping them. OiHina for life!"

"Hmmm...what about Oikawa's teammate? The scary looking one. I'm going for IwaHina."

"What about both of them? IwaOiHina!" 

"What about IwaOiKageHina?" 

"UshiTenHina!" 

"What about just UshiHina?"

"Or just TenHina?"

"Remember that Dateko middle blocker? That's it! AoHina!"

"I have one! TsukiHina!"

*Insert arguing people*

That was basically how the rest of the bus ride went.

Until....

"We're here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out there in the internet, the ships listed in here exist
> 
> Don't ask me how I know


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter years ago, and I'm just cringing at my idiotic writing.
> 
> The most recent chapters I've written are better

"We're here!"

Hinata brightened.

"Yay!" she yelled.

She hopped off the bus and ran to the beach.

"I'm gonna be the first one there!"

"No I am!" Kageyama yelled back at her.

Back in the bus, Suga sighed. "Some things will never change."

"Idiots." grumbled Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi smiled. "Oh come on Tsukki. Loosen up. We're at the beach! Have some fun!"

"There is no way I'm having fun with those two knuckleheads here."

"Listen up! We're not here to just fool around! As soon as we set up the nets we're gonna play some beach volleyball!" yelled Coach Ukai.

That brought different reactions. 

Tanaka yelled, "Oh yea! We're gonna kick your asses!"

Daichi growled.

"Language Tanaka!"

"Fine. We're gonna kick your butts!"

Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that we're gonna let you do that?"

Meanwhile Inuoka and Hinata were having a...conversation. If you could call it that.

"The beach is so cool! The water is like Bam! and Whoosh!"

"I know right! And it's so cool when it goes Floom! and Floosh!"

They began jumping up and down. 

"I can't wait to play beach volleyball! We're gonna beat you!" yelled Hinata.

"No you won't! We'll beat you!" Inuoka yelled back.

Next to them, Yaku tried to calm them down.

"Calm down guys, it won't help anybody if you guys get hurt before the games."

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bokuto yelled as he hopped of the bus.

Akaashi glared at him. 

"Shut up Bokuto."

"Oh come on Akaashi! Your just like Tsukki. All tense and salty." 

Bokuto grabbed Hinata by the shoulders and placed her in front of Akaashi.

"It's all worth it if we get to see our precious Hinata in a bikini. Isn't that right Akaashi?"

"Actually, she won't be wearing a bikini." interjected a voice.

The boys looked up to see Suga standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

Suga smiled. "There's no way we're going to let her wear one in front of you perv- I mean people."

"Besides, she can't exactly play volleyball wearing a bikini."

For some reason all the boys blushed. _Wonder why they're blushing? What's wrong with Hinata playing volleyball with a bikini on-_ Suga blushed suddenly. _Oops. I just imagined it. I get why they blushed._

A while later Daichi found them still blushing. 

"What's up? Why are you guys blushing?"

Suga's head snapped up. His response? 

"Hinata playing volleyball with a bikini on."

Daichi's mouth fell open.

"Wha-why? Oh fudge I imagined it."

And that was why, when the volleyball nets were finally set up, 4 blushing boys arrived with a very....graphic image of Hinata.

**With the Coaches**

"The beach might actually improve the boys." said Coach Nekomata.

Coach Ukai laughed."Might? Oh it will."

The coaches watched the teams play. It was Nekoma vs Karasuno. Both teams were struggling to play on the sand. Surprisingly, the oddball duo (Hinata and Kageyama) got the hang of it pretty quickly. They were nailing their quick attacks. Since the other teams' defense and offense was still shaky on the sand, Karasuno won both sets with ease.

"Nice game Shoyo. Your quick attacks were as fast as ever." said Kenma.

Hinata replied, "Thanks! Your team was great too! Your receives were so awesome! It was like _Fwuoh_ and _Bam!_ " 

She pouted. 

"My receives still suck."

Kenma gulped. _Just act normal. She's just a girl-a cute girl, yes but just a girl._

"Y-your receives are getting better."

Meanwhile, couple of feet away, a certain bed haired captain was listening in on the conversation. He smirked. 

_Sorry Kenma, but shortie's mine. Just you wait and see._

With that he walked over to them and began his plan.

"Hey small fry. Hope pudding head here isn't annoying you."

Hinata frowned.

"Who you calling small fry, small fry?"

Kuroo smiled. 

"Wanna go to the Tokyo tower sometime? We have tomorrow free." he whispered conspiratorially. 

He winked. 

"Just you and me. How does that sound?"

Hinata's eyes widened. 

"For real? To the actual Tokyo tower? So cool!"

Kuroo grinned like the cat he was.

"Tomorrow morning at 11:00. Don't tell anyone."

With that he walked away with a small smile on his face.

_First date with Hinata. Now I just need to sneak past the Karasuno guys. And then she's all mine. Not that she wasn't mine in the beginning. She was always mine and will always be mine. I bet the guys on her team haven't even asked her out.  
_

**With Karasuno**

"Kuroo just spoke with our goddess!"

"How dare he!!!!"

"I'm gonna rolling thunder his face!"

Asahi sighed. "Noya that doesn't even make sense. "

"Shhh. Hinata's coming back. Act normal and then discreetly ask her what Kuroo told her."

"Acting normal now."

Hinata bounced over to her team. 

"Hey guys! Whats up? You all look weird."

Yamaguchi smiled.

"It's nothing much. We were just wondering what Kuroo told you."

Hinata's eyes brightened.

"He said that we could go to the Tokyo t-I mean Tokyo training camp next year. Yea, the Tokyo training camp."

"Really? That's nice of him."

"I know right? He's a good friend."

With that she turned around and ran to the next volleyball court to practice.

"Is it just me or was she lying."

"It's definitely not just you. That idiot is a horrible liar." said an annoyed Tsukishima.

"The only way to find out what she really meant is to follow her." claimed Nishinoya.

"That's stalking Noya."

"It's for her own good! What if she's going on a date with-with him?"

"........"

"Fine....doesn't mean it's right though."

"Get ready for tomorrow."

"Yessir!"


	9. Chapter 9

"It's decided. We're following Hinata." said a grim faced Daichi.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

"That's considered stalking you know."

Nishinoya stared at him.

"What if Hinata is going out with....Kuroo?" He whispered the last part.

"Or what if she runs into a car? Or into a gang?"

Tsukishima looked at them and smirked.

"Knowing the idiot's bad luck I would say she would get run over by a car. The odds of running into a gang in Tokyo are pretty slim though."

Tanaka gasped.

"DON'T SAY THAT! OUR GODDESS WILL NEVER EVER GET RUN OVER BY A CAR!" he yelled.

Suga sighed. "Tanaka! Don't be so loud! And Tsukishima, don't say that. Hinata will not get run over by a car! Probably."

Tanaka looked at Daichi horrified. 

"What do you mean probably?"

"I mean Hinata is the type of person that just yells and runs across the road and then looks behind her for cars."

"That's why we're gonna be with her. Or right behind her at least." Nishinoya said determinedly.

"Fine, fine." muttered Tsukishima. "Oi, king. Are you coming?"

Kageyama, who had been unusually quiet today looked over at them.

"Yea sure."

"You totally like her don't you?"

"S-shut up. I don't."

Tsukishima snickered. "Sure."

Kageyama fired back angrily. Tsukishima being the jerk he was, kept taunting him. They started yelling again.

Daichi's eye twitched. _Why did these 2 idiots come to our school again? And why am I the captain of this team? Why is life so mean to me? What have I done to deserve this?  
_

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "Tomorrow we are following Hinata. Get ready at 9. Meet up at the gym."

With that he stalked away.

Yamaguchi gulped. "Guess he finally burst."

"He's scary when he yells." mumbled a traumatized Kageyama.

"It's your fault Kageyama."

"WHAT?"

Yamaguchi sweat dropped. "They always seem to argue like this. Every time."

"Mhmmm. It's a talent of theirs or something." Suga agreed. "It really is incredible."

"Let's go to sleep! We're gonna be busy tomorrow!"

"Good night!"

"Good night!" the rest of the team chorused back.

**The Next Morning  
**

Everyone in the HP Squad was huddled together. They were whispering furiously. 

Daichi spoke first.

"Here's the plan."

" **Team A:** Kageyama, Asahi and Suga. They will follow Hinata. **Team B:** The rest of us will discreetly keep an eye on the other teams. Key word in the sentence: discreetly. Please don't look like stalkers."

"Uhhhh. Daichi. We basically are stalkers." replied Suga.

"That's not the point Suga. We are trying to keep Hinata safe from the other barbarian teams."

"Everyone got their role in the plan?"

A chorus of yessir's and yes's echoed in the room.

"Let's go! Karasuno fight!"

**Kuroo's POV**

It was time. Yet Hinata still isn't here. And an ever present question was lingering in Kuroo's mind _  
_

_Should I bring Kenma with us to the Tokyo Tower? I know he likes Hinata...but then it's not a date. It's more of a...threesome-wait what! No. It's just a friendly walk with friends. It's not a threesome. It's not a threesome. It's not a threesome. At least not yet.  
_

Kuroo banged his head with his hands. 

_Don't think perverted thoughts! I have to limit myself to minimal body contact around her! Where is she anyway?_

"Tet-chan!" chirped Hinata.

She appeared around the corner pulling a certain pudding head setter. And boy, he looked mad. Kuroo hadn't seen Kenma without his GameBoy in his whole life. Never mind Kenma, had Hinata just called him....Tet-chan? Kuroo could feel his heart swelling and threatening to burst.

Hinata's voice pulled him back into reality. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. I wanted to come but then Kenma said he wanted to come too! That's ok right?"

Kuroo sighed. How could he say no to his Hinata? 

"Fine, fine, did you guys tell anyone else?"

That question was aimed mostly at Hinata. She had the tendency to blurt things out.

She smiled. 

"Of course I didn't! Come on! I can't wait!"

With that Hinata skipped away humming to herself. The two boys looked at each other. Kenma narrowed is eyes at Kuroo.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

Kuroo laughed nervously.

"It was kind of last minute-"

Kenma blew out of his mouth.

"I know what happened....You think I wouldn't notice?"

He turned to follow Hinata.

Kuroo yelled after him, "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up then."

"I'm coming!"

**With Team A**

"Hurry up! We're going to lose them!" yelled Kageyama.

Suga chuckled. "Someone seems worried."

Kageyama scowled. "I'm not."

Asahi smiled. "Sure you aren't. We're all worried."

"Wait I see her! She's with-"

Suga looked at them aghast.

"She's with.....Kuroo and Kenma." 

Kageyama and Asahi simultaneously gasped.

"That idiot! How could she go on a date with them?"

Asahi furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's them?"

"Yea! I could never mistake them."

"We should tell the others."

Suga nodded. 

"Asahi, you go back and tell the others. Kageyama and I will make sure those cats don't try anything."

Asahi nodded. He began jogging away. As Suga began looking for Hinata again, he realized something.

"Kageyama! We lost them!"

Kageyama inhaled sharply. 

"What?"

He looked around frantically.

"Crap!"

"There are only 2 ways from here. We'll split up. I'll go this way and you can go that way. Meet back here if you don't find anything."

"Got it."

With that, both boys immediately ran off to look for their orange haired angel.

**With Sugawara**

After some searching, Sugawara decided Hinata had gone the other way. 

_I hope Kageyama finds her before those cats try anything._

Suga smiled. 

_Of course he will. He loves Hinata even if he doesn't know it.  
_

Reassured, Suga went back to their meeting point.

**With Kageyama**

_That idiot! How could she?_

As Kageyama ran through market stalls, searching for Hinata. Finally he caught sight of a familiar red head.

"Hinata!" he yelled.

Hinata turned around to see Kageyama running toward her. 

Hinata smiled upon seeing her setter.

"Kageyama! Hey!"

Kageyama stopped in front of her and paused to catch his breathe.

"Hinata! Don't run off like that!"

Kenma and Kuroo frowned. 

"She wasn't running off. She was going out with me." Kuroo said smugly. "Isn't that right shortie?"

A second later he got jabbed in the ribs by Kenma.

"She wasn't going out with you."

Kuroo just smirked. He pulled Hinata and Kenma into his chest and wrapped his arms around them so Hinata was squished in between them. 

Kenma immediately blushed. "S-stop it Kuroo."

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

Kageyama got a tick on his forehead. 

"Let her go!" he ground out. 

Kuroo's grin widened. "Really? Should I? But she's so warm and soft!"

Kageyama pulled Hinata out of his arms. 

"Are you ok? They didn't try anything right?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course not! We were going to the Tokyo tower!"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kageyama. "What would we do to chibi-chan anyway?"

He snickered.

Kageyama turned to Hinata. "Come on. The others are waiting for you."

"But-but I wanted to the Tokyo tower!"

She looked up at Kageyama with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! But you have to go with the rest of us."

Hinata brightened.

"Of course!" She hugged Kageyama. "Thank you!"

She skipped off leaving Kageyama blushing furiously.

"i-idiot."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"Please. You like her as much as us. Stop denying it."

"Whatever."

"You're still in denial." he shook his head. "I feel bad for you."

"Shut up!"

The boys turned and started walking after Hinata. They were still bickering like 5 year olds.

"I don't!"

"Yea you do! Why are you still denying it?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Not until you admit your feelings."

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!"

"...."

"Wait you don't have any emotions? You're hilarious!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! SHUT UP!"

"Both of you please shut up."

"Kenma! You're so mean!"

"I'm not."

"Yea you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"......fine. You win. Stop annoying me now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a time I was average height
> 
> i can't remember that time anymore
> 
> i'm 5'11 and a half


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written all of this beforehand and I still cannot post it on time

"Can we go to now?" asked Hinata.

Kageyama glared at her. She had been asking that for 1 hour. 

"No. Stop asking."

"But you said-"

"Later. Not now."

"You said that the last 100 times I've asked you! Why can't we go?" she whined.

"Because I'm practicing!"

"Fine....what about now-"

"NO!"

Hinata sulked. She began walking away. Suddenly she had an idea.

_I can just go by myself! But that's boring. Maybe I can ask someone else to go with me. Anyone from Karasuno wouldn't let me go....maybe I can ask someone from another team?_

As she was thinking, she bumped into a wall. A warm wall? Hinata looked up to see Bokuto.

"Bokuto!"

"Hey chibi-chan! Where you going?"

Hinata suddenly brightened.

"Bokuto! Can you go with me to the Tokyo tower?"

She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

Bokuto felt himself growing red. _Did she just ask me out?_

"Uhhhh...S-sure! Wanna go now?"

Hinata beamed. 

"Let's go!"

She skipped away leaving a dazed Bokuto after her.

"H-hey wait for me!"

"Come on!" she chirped.

As they were walking, Bokuto slung his arm over Hinata's shoulders. 

"Hey chibi-chan. Do you even know where the Tokyo tower is?"

"Nope! I just know it's a metal tower."

"......"

Bokuto suddenly bent over laughing. 

"I can't-Is that the only thing you know?"

He wheezed and wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. As he opened his mouth to speak, another voice interjected.

"Bokuto. What are you doing with Hinata?"

Bokuto froze. He slowly turned around.

"H-hey hey hey Akaashi! What brings you here? Hehe. What a coincidence meeting you!"

Akaashi smiled at Hinata.

"I'm going to have a private conversation with Bokuto."

With that he dragged Bokuto away from Hinata, who was totally oblivious.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? She asked me out first!"

Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"...."

"Fine! It kinda, maybe, may not have been an actual date. BUT, that depends on what you would consider an actual date. Different people have different views on what an actual date is-"

"I knew it."

"....."

"Can I join you guys?"

"WHAT?!? DID YOU JUST-"

"Shut up. And yes I just did."

"I-i don't know-"

"Thanks."

Akaashi walked back toward Hinata. She smiled.

"Hey Akaashi!"

"Hey Hinata. Can I join you guys?"

Hinata beamed. 

"Yea sure! The more people the better! Actually, wanna invite the other teams-"

Bokuto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and steered her away from the gym.

"Actually chibi-chan, I think it's better if we go alone. The other teams are busy."

Akaashi nodded. "We wouldn't want to interrupt them."

Hinata thought for a moment and finally nodded as well.

"You're right! Come on let's go! I can't wait!"

**Kageyama POV**

"Hinata!"

_Where did that idiot go? Could she have gone to the Tokyo tower? ....No she likes going with other people-could she have gone with someone else?! I need to find her!_

Kageyama ran off to find the rest of his team.

"Daichi!"

Karasuno looked over to Kageyama. He paused to catch his breathe.

"Hinata. Can't find. Tokyo tower." he wheezed.

Suga and Daichi shared a look before nodding.

Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. "That idiot probably went with someone else. Why are you guys so worried?"

Yamaguchi sighed. "Tsukki. That means that Hinata went with someone on a different team."

Tsukishima took a few seconds to process.

"WHAT? Bakeyama why did you let her go on a date with someone?"

Kageyama sputtered. "I didn't! She just ran off!"

"Yea sure king."

Daichi could feel himself getting a migraine from their shouting.

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

Everyone paused and looked at him. Next to him, Suga coughed.

"What Daichi means" he said with a look at him "is that we should find Hinata before jumping to any conclusions. Right guys?"

They all nodded before running out of the gym to look for Hinata. _  
_

_This is going to be a long afternoon._ Thought Suga. _I can already feel it.  
_

**With Hinata, Bokuto and Akaashi**

"We're here! The Tokyo tower!"

Hinata's eyes shone in wonder.

"It's so cool! It's so tall and wow! and whoosh!"

Bokuto chuckled. "It gets better! You can go up the tower!"

Hinata's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers. "For real?"

Akaashi smiled a bit. "Yes, it's real. Wanna go?"

The gingerhead bounced up and down. "Can we? Can we?"

Bokuto joined Hinata in the #BouncingUpAndDown Squad. 

"I wanna go too! Please?"

Akaashi sighed. "Fine."

Hinata and Bokuto grinned. "Thank you so much Akaashi!"

"Let's go!" Hinata yelled.

She started to run up the stairs. Then she paused and turned. 

"What are you guys waiting for?"

Akaashi mentally facepalmed. 

"We need to pay the entrance fees."

"...."

"ThErE ArE EnTrAnCe FeEs?!"

This time both Bokuto and Akaashi mentally facepalmed. In Akaashi's case, it was the second one of the day. 

**With Karasuno**

"Is anyone missing from your team?"

"Umm-"

"And by missing we mean gone for the last couple of hours."

"I don't-"

"What about your captain? We want to speak to him."

"Uhhh. I really don't know what you're talking about!"

The Karasuno boys were busy interviewing every team in the training camp. Eventually, they decided that the _possible_ culprits for the _possible_ kidnapping of Hinata were Bokuto, Akaashi (They were currently missing) and Kuroo (Just cause Kuroo is always a suspect).

"Bokuto and Akaashi were last seen talking to Hinata. And Kuroo's still here."

"So it has to be them! Bokuto and Akaashi! We nailed them!"

"We still don't know where they are, idiot."

"Don't call me and idiot, idiot!"

"Guys, calm down!"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!"

Half the gym looked over at them yelling.

"Ignore us people! Just an average boys volleyball team shouting their butts off here!"

The other team were still staring.

"You know what, I think it's best if we just ignore them."

"Ok, so didn't Hinata want to go to the Tokyo tower?"

"Yea, she asked me to go with her."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I was....practicing."

"You were practicing! You let Hinata go on a date with someone because you were practicing!"

"How was I supposed to know that she would go with someone else?"

"I really want to say shut up again but I won't because I have self-control."

Thankfully, they took the hint to shut up.

"So what now?"

"We have to wait for Akaashi and Bokuto to get back. Then we kill them."

"...."

"Isn't that a bit...violent?"

"I'm being nice to them! A nice, simple death! No torture, no pain."

"....H-h-how about we take a couple of deep breathes and maybe after that call a psychologist."

"So the only thing we can do is wait for them."

"Yea..."

**At the Tokyo Tower**

"I can't believe we're actually going up the Tokyo tower!" Hinata squealed. "It's so awesome! Have you guys been here before?"

Akaashi nodded. "We've been here a couple times before. I have a feeling this time will be the best."

Hinata beamed. Akaashi's breath caught in his throat. _She's so cute! I can't breathe!_

"Come on! Can we finally go up?"

Bokuto smirked at Akaashi. He knew exactly how he felt. When Hinata had smiled at him earlier, Bokuto felt like his heart stopped for a second. (It probably did stop. He's just denying the fact that he died for a second.)

"Come on chibi-chan! Race you up!"

"I'm gonna win!"

With that they ran up the stairs yelling.

Akaashi shook his head. Bokuto will always act like a little kid. And Hinata...well, she'd always be a ball of energy. 

Smiling Akaashi turned around. Why did he turn around you ask? Well he wasn't about to climb 600 stairs all they way up to the observation deck. Elevators were invented for that specific reason. 

Meanwhile 199 stairs up, an owl was tired. He almost collapsed when they reached the 200th stair.

"Come on Bokuto! We can do it!" grunted Hinata while half carrying Bokuto.

"You're right! We can do it!"

They trudged up the stairs. As they paused to let Bokuto rest a bit, he realized something.

"Hey chibi-chan...where's Akaashi?"

The ginger looked around and frowned. "I don't know. I think he went the other way."

Bokuto sighed. Then he looked up at the 400 more stairs ahead of him.

"We better get moving. I want to reach the top in this decade if possible. If not, this century is fine too."

Hinata rolled her eyes and laughed. "We're gonna make it to the top in this decade. In fact, we're gonna make it this hour."

She jumped up and pulled Bokuto up to his feet. "We can do it." she said firmly.

Bokuto smiled. "You know what chibi? You always seem to give me strength."

He froze and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that-I mean-"

Hinata had frozen as well. The faintest hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks. "It's ok, you give me strength too! Your awesome spikes always remind me to work harder so I can beat them someday."

Bokuto felt himself puff up from the praise. 

"T-thanks! Your spikes are really cool too....someday we'll stand on the same side of the court together. And we'll beat everyone!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "I really do."

"Then...I do too."

Bokuto grinned. "For now, lets concentrate on climbing these stairs."

"Let's go."

**One Eternity Later**

"We're here! Finally!" panted an exhausted Bokuto.

"We did it!"

As the dragged themselves outside, they saw Akaashi waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?"

Bokuto's jaw fell down. So did Hinata's.

"H-how did you-"

"Unlike you, I don't want to collapse from exhaustion. I simply took the elevator."

Hinata gaped at him. "ThErE WeRe ElEvAtOrS?"

Akaashi nodded. "I thought you guys picked the stairs for physical activity? Guess not."

Bokuto finally picked his jaw up off of the floor. "HEY, HEY HEY! You're so mean!" he wailed.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I'm not-"

Hinata's gasp broke him off. Both boys turned around so fast it was a miracle they didn't get whiplash.

"What happened?"

Hinata soundlessly pointed. 

Akaashi frowned. "What is it?"

"It's beautiful...look at everything around us!"

Akaashi smiled. "You're more beautiful."

Hinata whipped her head around. In doing do, she became the third person that day to miraculously not get whiplash.

"T-thanks."

Akaashi noticed a blush creeping on the girls' cheeks. 

He smiled. "Of course you are. Come on let's enjoy the view."

He tugged Hinata toward him. Bokuto, not wanting to miss out, hugged Hinata from behind. They stayed snuggled like that for awhile.

Finally when Hinata yawned, Akaashi unwrapped his arms from her.

"We should get going now."

"Why? We just got here." whined Hinata.

"You're tired Hinata."

"No I'm not-"

Bokuto interrupted. "Yes you are tired. Come on! Let's take the elevator this time."

"Fine." Hinata grumbled.

As she started walking, she felt warm hands lift her up. 

"Eeeeeq! Put me down!" she squealed as someone (Bokuto) placed her on his shoulders.

Bokuto grinned. "My star pupil deserves to get carried. Besides, don't you want to be tall?"

Hinata nodded furiously. "Thank you for making me tall Bokuto!"

"No problem chibi!"

Akaashi tugged on Hinata's arm. She looked down at him. (For once in her life) 

Akaashi blushed a bit. 

"C-could I have your phone number?"

Hinata grinned. "Of course!"

She fished out a pen from her pocket and proceeded to write her number on Akaashi's hand.

"Me too, me too!" Bokuto whined.

"Sure!"

After writing her number on his hand she smiled. 

"Thank you for bringing me to the Tokyo tower! It was really fun! I hope we do it again soon!"

"No problem chibi-chan!"

"It was my pleasure Hinata."

"Let's go back to camp now." said Akaashi.

\------

If you were to look out on the street at this moment, you would see a small child on a teenager's shoulders. Next to them was another boy. They were talking and laughing. And you might think to yourself, "What a nice couple! So sweet!" But the truth? They weren't a couple.

At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's a snowday where I live


End file.
